1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for connecting a shaft to a joint, in which a shaft journal configured on the end of the shaft to be connected with the joint can be inserted into a recess of a joint connection, as well as to a corresponding method.
2. Prior Art
The connection system according to the invention can be used, for example, in the case of a homokinetic joint having a central recess, in which the joint connection is formed by the inner hub of the joint. Such a joint is known from DE 32 27 969 C2, in which a drive shaft is accommodated in the bore of the inner joint body and transfers the torque by means of a longitudinal tooth system. Furthermore, a rotary homokinetic joint is described in DE 40 33 275 C2, which has an outer joint part and an inner joint part, whereby the inner joint part is connected with a rotating shaft by way of a tapered tooth system. In order to achieve an approximately play-free connection between the shaft and the joint, the shaft journals and the recess of the joint connection, i.e. the intended tooth system, must be adapted to one another with a precise fit, so that when the shaft journal is inserted into the recess, great friction forces must be overcome. This requires the use of complicated tools during assembly, in order to push the shaft into the recess of the joint connection precisely in the axial direction.
Since such homokinetic joints are used, for example, in motor vehicles, which are produced on an assembly line, in mass production, such a complicated assembly is connected with significant disadvantages and costs, particularly since there is always the risk that the shaft will not be connected with the joint with sufficient precision in the axial direction.